


The Messenger

by wholesomeobsessive



Series: Silver Lining [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeobsessive/pseuds/wholesomeobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora goes to visit Derek at his cabin.</p><p>(Cora/Lydia and Derek/Stiles are discussed.  And 'Jane Eyre' is referenced because I can't help myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andhopeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhopeto/gifts).



When Erica and Laura go off shopping, Cora visits Derek.  She’s not sure how to talk to him.  All her ideas centre round imaginative homicide.  It’s not that simple, she knows it’s not.  Erica, who avenges herself against her tormentors every time she goes to school, won’t hear a word against her parents.  Cora learnt long ago that that only upset her.  But surely there’s a difference between neglectful, unloving parents, and a hunter who abused you, tried to kill your family twice, and tortured you?  Cora knows she isn’t in a position to say.

She throws out the script by the time she reaches the cabin.  Her hands are muddy from the run.  Derek is on the bench outside reading another one of his books.  This one looks as if it was published in the last fifty years, at least.  Cora cranes her head to look at the cover.

“Nursing?”

“Better than surgery.  And wash your hands before you touch anything.”

She rolls her eyes but does as she’s told.  She notices he’s growing a beard again.  Derek’s beard usually means something’s going on.  He’s not exactly fashion conscious beyond his leather jackets.

After she’s come back out she takes out _Jane Eyre_ again and sits next to him.  She manages to stay quiet for a chapter.

“Erica and Laura are out shopping.”

Derek makes a noncommittal sound to let her know he’s listening.

“I got an A in Chemistry.”

“Well done.”

“Took me a while to get covalent bonding but then I asked Lydia to explain it to me.  Then we got into a huge argument about the natural and the supernatural and I went to her house on the weekend and shifted for her and now I’m keeping a food diary and she wants me to take an eye test.  She’s odd and I think I have a crush on her, but her being heterosexual and me being asexual means it probably isn’t going to work out for me.  Though at least I’m not Jane, because she has no self-control and just runs out into the middle of nowhere to avoid the guy she loves.  Maybe you’d like to read it?”

She’s very proud of herself for not laughing at the expression on Derek’s face.

“What?”

“I know, you’d probably think of yourself as more Rochester, and I see your point.  I’d say it’s a 50/50 split.”

“You told Lydia?  Lydia Martin?”

“Because Allison was going to anyway.”

“Does she know that’s why?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if Allison does.”

Derek shakes his head.  “We need to do something about her.”

“We’re keeping an eye on her.  It’s not easy – she really is good at this.  But we think she’s also approached this boy called Isaac Lahey, though we’re not sure why.”

“Do you need my help?”

“You don’t have to, but we’re not the ones who banished you up here.”

“I’m studying.”

They go back to reading their books.  Well, Derek does.  Cora’s distracted by the view.  It’s certainly not a bad place for a cabin.  Good place to stay when they need to be near the border.  Derek’s made it all very eco-friendly.  He’s proud of the solar panels.

“When is Stiles’s birthday?” she asks.

“How should I know?”  He’s lying, and he knows she knows.  New lies take practice.

She stares at him with narrowed eyes until he says, “February 2nd.”

“So you’re four years and one month other than him.”

“Cora.”  There’s a warning in his voice.

“Lydia not only likes boys, not only likes sex, but she could easily see us as monsters and join Allison.  Best scenario is that she finds us interesting or ignores us entirely.  Stiles is on our side, has risked his life for us.  And I’m sure I only know the half of it.”

She knows she’s right.

“You don’t understand.”

“I’m sure I don’t,” Cora admits.  “But he asked me to give you this.”  She gets the envelope out of her backpack.  “It’s a form of technology he thinks you’ll understand.”

And then she hugs him.  For a moment she thinks he’s going to push her away, but he wraps his arms around her.  He needs someone to talk to, and she thinks she’s a more appealing choice than their mother or Laura.  She has to prove she can be trusted, she understands that much.  Her murder fantasies also involve Uncle Peter.


End file.
